Cool Thoughts
by SYuuri
Summary: The air conditioning at headquarters is still broken, but that's not the only reason for the heat that Sam and Jules are feeling. Rated M. [oneshot]


**Cool Thoughts**

* * *

**Rated M for reasons. Thanks to Shawn30 as always for helping me figuring out what goes where. **

* * *

The two quick raps weren't much of a warning –or permission to enter- because Jules could hear the door swing open almost immediately. She barely had enough time to grab the towel on the counter to cover her state of half-dressed when Sam turned around the corner.

Pretty much like how it had happened a couple of months ago when the new rookie had barged inside her locker room, he instantly stopped in his tracks, his sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor. Unlike before though, when he tried to avert his eyes to anywhere but her, standing in front of the mirror clad only in a towel, now his eyes were fixated on her and her only. A mischievous, satisfied grin was quick to make an appearance on his face.

Jules frowned. "You seriously need to stop making this into a habit," then, because it had to be addressed, added, "What if someone saw you?"

Unrepentant, Sam leaned sideways against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know it's your habit to do your hair in your underwear, not that I'm complaining," when her eyes narrowed menacingly, he raised his hands as if in surrender. "The guys left almost fifteen minutes ago. See, I was considerate enough to wait fifteen minutes."

Jules rolled her eyes, not entirely successful in hiding the small smile growing on her lips. She turned back to the mirror, intending to continue what she had been doing before Sam interrupted as if she wasn't just standing there in a bra and a skirt.

As proud as she was wearing the cool pants, she was equally glad to be back in a skirt and a blouse, the ordinary studded earrings finally replaced with a fancier pair after the shift ended. Curling her hair had become a part of her usual routine. Her hands moved in autopilot while her mind wandered elsewhere, recalling the calls the team had handled that day, or thinking of a way to fix the cabinet in the kitchen.

However, as well practiced as she was, she found Sam's presence to be a major distraction. Just like he didn't even pretend to look half guilty for invading her locker room, he also didn't even attempt to pretend he wasn't appreciatively enjoying the view set out in front of him.

"It's too hot," Jules said, mentally berating herself for feeling like she had to offer an explanation. If she didn't though, she had no doubts Sam would make sure to linger around the bedroom after she had her –their- morning showers, thinking she had picked up a new habit of doing her hair in her undergarment. Their clandestine relationship was still very, very new, and despite her insistence for them not to spend every night together, Sam had been able to sway her determination almost everytime. And he said he wasn't a good negotiator. "Sarge said the technician would definitely be here tomorrow, or else Spike would personally drive downtown and bring him in, in cuffs if he had to."

Sam pushed himself off the wall and took a seat on the bench situated between the counter and the lockers. For a brief moment he was transported back to the time when a burrito had been just that - a burrito. He silently wondered if Jules ever went on that third date with Scott.

He picked a spot where he could see her reflection, and vice versa. For casual watchers she looked relaxed enough, nothing seemed to be bothering her. He knew better though; he had logged in enough hours of covert surveillance to tell even a minute change in her posture. He knew his presence rattled her somewhat from the way she keep moving her curling iron from one hand to another. He had to bite down a remark when she curled a part of her hair that's already curled. If Jules wanted to send him away, she would have done that already. She _wanted_ him there. It felt pretty amazing -and foolish- that a simple fact could thrill him to no end.

For a few more minutes he didn't say anything, simply enjoying the moment. Sitting there and watching her getting ready felt as normal as standing side by side in her small bathroom, him shaving and her putting on her make-up. Sam licked his lips.

"So, Jules," his eyes moved down her petite figure; the dark purple straps of her bra were stark against her pale skin. Her back was no longer marred by the painful bruises and cuts she had gotten from saving Tasha, and his hand itched to trace a finger over the enticing curve of her spine to the tattoo half peeking from her jeans skirt. He did that sometimes, in the mornings when they didn't have to go to work and Jules was still asleep next to him. Although she would never admit it out loud, he knew Jules enjoyed having her back rubbed. Right now though, his fingers itched to reach out and seduce.

Her skirt barely teased her knees, revealing her slender, toned legs he had come to love. He chuckled at the panda slippers on her feet. "'Cool thoughts', what exactly does that mean? Is it like imagining you're trapped inside a giant freezer or something? Getting locked in an ice cream truck? Sitting on the snow freezing your ass off?"

"Very cute, Sam." She glared at him from the mirror, tossing a handful of skillfully curled hair over her shoulder.

The warm air inside the locker room had left her body flushed crimson, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin invitingly. His hand moved to his chest, feeling the front of his shirt a little damp with perspiration. An angry Jules was plain sexy, a half-dressed angry Jules sent his mind spiraling. Suddenly Sam felt the temperature in the room rise a few degrees, and it had nothing to do with the broken air-conditioner. "Seriously though, please enlighten me."

She might have only known him for a handful of months, but she knew him well enough to read his mind. She had noticed that Sam wasn't particularly close with anybody on the team – the odd man out, so to speak. Despite the rocky start, Sam and the team were getting along fine now, even with Ed whom he had butted-heads with in the past. Still, there were some occasions when Jules would find Sam listening to the conversation around him instead of joining in when they were hanging out at the Goose. With her though, he was an open book that was never short of hesitation to let her know what he was thinking, what he wanted. Sometimes she thought he talked way too much he would drive her crazy before the year ended. It was something that was both endearing and exasperating.

"Well, not what's on your mind right now, for sure."

Always rising to a challenge when he saw one, Sam considered his alternatives. Whether he should turn her around and lift her onto the counter (risking their activity to knock over her delicate beauty products) or wrap her legs around him and pin her to her locker (and create some loud banging noises that could attract unwanted attention). At the end he decided to do neither.

Jules was trying to play it cool, but he could tell she was stealing surreptitious glances his way as he invaded her personal space, moving up behind her. A light tremble descended her spine as he grazed her bare arms with her fingertips. For a few short time he did nothing but caress her arms up and down, testing the waters. A devilish smile touched his lips when he noticed goosebumps rising up on her skin, loving he could elicit such a reaction from her. It didn't matter what she said, her body never failed to tell him what she wanted.

Her hold on her curling iron tightened ever so slowly. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what that look in his eyes meant. The cop in her told her that this was the worst time and place for it, and yet the woman in her was far and away curious where this might lead. When he slowly swept her hair to one side, bending to nip at her neck, she still hadn't settled on a decision. It was then when she realized that she had lost all control the very second she let him set a foot inside her changing room.

"Forgive me in advance, but this is going to happen."

Jules' breath caught in her throat, her mind on fire. His warm hands trailed down her body, and then gently gripped her hips, drawing her back against him so that she could feel what she was doing to him. She was usually one who could perfectly control her emotions, and yet she couldn't help the sharp inhale of breath when his fingers ghosted over her rib cage.

Her shoulders were tense, but he could tell it came more from anticipation than anything. His dark gaze fell to her breasts, his mouth watering at the memory of their taste. Keeping one arm around her, he raised one hand to firmly cup and squeeze her right breast, marveling at how perfectly it filled his hand. "It's all your fault, really."

Jules whimpered, her curling iron falling to the counter with a dull thud. He pressed against her closer, the warmth of his breath fanning over the back of her neck, forcing her to feel how hard he was for her. Sam ducked his head and brushed his mouth over her jaw, kissing her damp post-shower skin. His lips grew more persistent, and as his mouth made a slow descent to her shoulder, his tongue came out to play. Her skin was salty like ocean breeze.

"I could recite five regulations against the office fraternization if you'd like?" She squirmed in his grasp, loving the feel of his hand molding to her breast. At his utter silence, she was done being passive. She turned enough to grip the collar of his shirt, dragging him down and crushing their lips together. His response was immediate, his tongue delving into her mouth to tangle with hers. His hand found her breast once more and gave her peaked nipple a light brush of his thumb through her bra. The deep growl in her throat arrowed straight to his groin like a moth to a flame.

The heated air was thick with lust as the mirror reflected their passion. With the willpower he didn't realize he possessed, he tore his lips away and turned her around until her back was once again flush against his chest. He had taken his shower just half an hour ago and already he could feel his shirt soaked with sweat, a combination of the lack of air conditioning and their sensuous activity. Right now it seemed to be a great idea to take another shower, only this time he wouldn't be alone under the spray.

His initial intention had only been to tease her. He hadn't expected things to heat up so fast. He should've known better though. Self-control was a foreign word whenever Jules was concerned. They fit perfectly together like two missing pieces of jigsaw puzzle. They worked so well as a team, and soon after she took him to her bed he found out that they worked just as well –maybe even better-outside the uniforms.

Sometimes he wondered if this was only mere infatuation, and if it was, would it fade into twilight? The attraction was undeniable, growing stronger, and crackling like electric current as each day passed. It was logical to think that they probably needed to fuck it out of their systems so they could then go on with their lives. It didn't work though, at least for him it didn't. He wanted her even more. The idea of being with another girl seemed absurd, and the thought of her with another man made him want to smash his fist through the wall. The way she grunted his name against his ear as he thrust inside her over and over again, arms clutching him to her tightly, he knew that they weren't just having sex anymore.

Jules was reluctant to talk about the possibility of a future, preferring to come up with entry plans and stealth exits instead, but he would be lying if it didn't feel like they were right where they belonged. For the first time since he went home from Afghanistan, he could fall asleep without nightmares looming over his head. They didn't completely vanish, and he didn't expect them to, but they decreased in frequency. When he jolted up awake at night in cold sweats, visibly shaken, she was right there to catch him. She never asked about his dreams –he was pretty sure she knew what they were about anyway- but was never hesitant to offer comfort. Jules was his safe place.

Of course, it didn't hurt that his safe haven happened to be a beautiful sniper chick.

Devouring the soft flesh of her neck, his hand slipped beneath her skirt and snaked between her slightly parted legs. During their first night together he had quickly found out that her inner thigh was highly sensitive, one of her most erogenous zones. Jules leaned her weight against him completely, her head lolling to rest on the crook of his neck. He lightly scratched her skin with his nails and her hand gripped the arm around her waist tighter. Her backside grinding urgently against the solid length of him.

Sam glanced at the mirror and the look on her face – the barely restrained passion- captivated him, making him ache to feel her tightly around him.

His fingers traveled higher until they reached the juncture of her thighs. He firmly cupped her mound, nearly groaning at the warm softness, so wet for him. She jolted in his arms, squeezing his hand with her thighs as he touched her. He swallowed hard. "Jules, you're driving me crazy,"

She moaned in response, grinding into his touch. He lazily stroked her through her panties until she could barely stand, her breath turning ragged. She was so close, nails digging into his forearm, lips parted on a wordless cry.

All he wanted to do was bend her over the counter, shove her panties aside and bury himself inside her, damn all consequences. Still, he was aware that the locker room was probably not the place for what he had in mind, as much as it was killing him. And dear God, _it was killing him_.

As if in agreement, laughter filtered in from outside when a group of people from Team Three walked down the hallway. Jules didn't seem to notice, too lost in the sensation overwhelming, drowning her. Sam knew he would pay for this, and maybe that's _exactly_ why he's doing it. Because he knew the payback would be well worth it, and because angry Jules was sexy as hell. He bit at her lobe, whispering, "Think cool thoughts, Babe, remember?"

She growled when he removed his hand. Despite how hot it was, she shivered when he peeled himself away from her. She twirled around to face him, her body shaking from anger and the need that had been denied. "Sam, seriously?"

It was probably the first time he had ever seen her so frenetic. Her neatly curled hair was now flying in disarray framing her flushed face, little tendrils sticking to her damp neck. Her chest heaved up and down and the fire in her eyes tempted him to just screw the rules and take her, giving her what they both wanted. When her lower lip went between her teeth, he thought he would lose it then and there.

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead, one hand going inside his jeans pocket to adjust his erection. Her skin was burning against his lips. "I didn't think you'd want to risk getting caught. After all, we know you're the professional one," he kissed her nose when she bristled at his subtle jab. "I'll see you at your place in 30 minutes."

Still visibly upset, she fixed her bra strap that had cascaded off her shoulder and crossed her arms, the gesture pushing her breasts up slightly. He kept his gaze above her chin because he knew what little self-restraint he had would go right out of the window if he didn't.

Unable to resist, he wrapped his hands around her slender waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her ear and inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I'm going to make you scream, Jules."

She had no doubts he would.

She hated how she let him affect her like that. She hated how much she's _enjoying_ it. Most of all, she hated how he just swooped in and slowly but surely became a big part of her life. "Just leave, Braddock."

He stole one more kiss before grabbing his jacket and walking to the door. Then he stopped. "Oh, and Sweetheart," he smirked. "Don't start without me."

* * *

**I should have titled this one Sexually Frustrated Jules. Anyway, I hope you liked this better than Jules, ha :) Reviews are loved. **


End file.
